mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Non-Traditional Game
Best Non-Traditional Game is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the host of the most successful Hybrid games of the previous year. This category was forked from Best Mafia Game in 2014 which was divided into two sections: *Best Traditional Mafia Game *Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game The distinction comes from being a more standard uninformed majority versus informed majority versus anything else. 2018 Nominees and Winner 2 nominees were chosen for the Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Twin Kindy 2 Mafia: Those Terrible Triplets hosted by Phaze *Elemental Chaos III hosted by Araver After votes were tallied, there was a tie and the award went to both Phaze and Araver. The final vote count was: *Twin Kindy 2 Mafia: Those Terrible Triplets [ 4 ] 50.00% *Elemental Chaos III [ 4 ] 50.00% 2017 Nominees and Winner 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Elemental Chaos Revived hosted by Araver *Overwatch Mafia hosted by Yuiop *WWF Battle Royale Mafia hosted by Maurice and Phaze *Star Trek Mafia IV hosted by Araver After votes were tallied the award went to Araver for Star Trek Mafia IV. The final vote count was: *Elemental Chaos Revived [ 1 ] 10.00% *Overwatch Mafia [ 2 ] 20.00% *WWF Battle Royale Mafia [ 2 ] 20.00% *Star Trek Mafia IV [ 5 ] 50.00% 2016 Nominees and Winner 3 nominees were chosen for the Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Toy Soldiers 2 hosted by Plasmid *Pokemon GO Mafia hosted by GMaster479 and DarthMask *The Side-Quest Mafia hosted by Gubbey After votes were tallied the award went to Gubbey for Side-Quest Mafia. The final vote count was: *Toy Soldiers II [ 2 ] 20.00% *Pokemon GO Mafia [ 3 ] 30.00% *Side-Quest Mafia [ 5 ] 50.00% 2015 Nominees and Winner 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Toy Soldiers hosted by Plasmid *Dune Wars hosted by Alexeyy86 *Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 hosted by Coolkid *Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession hosted by Plasmid After votes were tallied the award went to Coolkid for Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2. The final vote count was: *Toy Soldiers [ 3 ] 20.00% *Dune Mafia [ 3 ] 20.00% *Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 [ 6 ] 40.00% *Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession [ 3 ] 20.00% 2014 Nominees and Winner 7 nominees were chosen for the Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 hosted by Nana *Amalgamated Video Game Battle hosted by Coolkid *Bidding Wars hosted by Auramyna and Akriti *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 hosted by Jay Gold *Double Agent Mafia hosted by Brandonb *Amber Mafia II hosted by Araver *Mafia All Stars III hosted by Nana After votes were tallied the award went to Auramyna and Akriti for Bidding Wars. The final vote count was: *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - 4 21.05% *Amalgamated Video Game Battle - 2 10.53% *Bidding Wars - 7 36.84% *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - 2 10.53% *Double Agent Mafia - 1 5.26% *Amber Mafia II - 2 10.53% *Mafia All Stars III - 1 5.26% __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Brandos